<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一发奶炮 by dreamofbeingalr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626519">一发奶炮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofbeingalr/pseuds/dreamofbeingalr'>dreamofbeingalr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>就是车 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 乳交, 大奶受, 师生, 年上, 王一博攻, 私设</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofbeingalr/pseuds/dreamofbeingalr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一周不见的一发奶炮，短打。就是发车！！呆萌大奶战被羞耻教学，吃干抹净。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>博君一肖 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>就是车 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一发奶炮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一发奶炮</p>
<p>【下课有事吗？】<br/>【没有。】<br/>【那老地方。】<br/>下课铃响了，肖战看了看台上放下手机的那个男人，按了锁屏键没回了，跟着人流出了教室。<br/>一周没见了，男人去了外地出差考察。今天下午最后一节课是他的大课，肖战照样坐在倒数第五排，不前不后。一直盯着男人，看着男人拿着书本的大手，笔挺的西裤下修长有力的双腿，整齐地扎在西裤下的衬衫掩住的精壮的腰，都让肖战记起一周前的那个晚上，男人用健壮诱人的身躯将自己抵在落地窗前，在他身后用大手抓着他的乳房揉捏，精瘦的腰毫不留情地放肆冲撞。光是想想身体就作出了反映，尾椎时不时传上来的酥麻让他忍不住夹了夹腿，有点控制不住下面那个骚动的小家伙，宽大的衣襟下被束胸带缠绕着的乳房也凑着热闹骚动，眼波流动、面颊微红，放弃般的有点气恼地把头低下不再去看那个一直扰乱着他心绪的人，毕竟男人出差一周都没个消息。</p>
<p>终于课上最后五分钟，男人停止了讲课，肖战放在桌上的手机振动了两下，就有了上面两人心照不宣的邀约。微信名备注王一博，简简单单又带点执拗，不肯加个后缀老师。</p>
<p>“小战，去吃饭吗？”室友推了推呆愣着还红着脸颊的他，<br/>“啊…不 不去了，我还有事，拜拜”肖战回过神来，和室友告别就去了楼上的主任办公室。</p>
<p>站在办公室门口，看着掩着的门，咬牙忍住了越来越止不住的激动，敲了下门。很快里面有了回应。<br/>“进来。”<br/>肖战推门入内，想了想还是锁上了门。转过身慢慢地向男人走过去，王一博看着电脑没有表示，他就忍不住红了眼，瘪了嘴。<br/>“老师…”委屈的声音也是小小的，配上那微红的可爱的脸蛋很难不让人怜爱。<br/>对着电脑的男人终还是勾了嘴角转过身来，“过来”<br/>肖战走过去，便被抱着擒住了嘴巴，鲜红肉嘟嘟的嘴唇被王一博反复吸吮轻咬，就是不进去。肖战哼唧两声睁开眼瞪着男人，控诉着不满，最后没办法，还是自己学着男人之前的样子主动将小粉舌送上去，刚舔上男人的嘴唇就被对方轻笑着纳入口中，唇舌交缠。直到小孩喘不过气轻锤王一博的肩膀，王一博才看到他眼睛随迷离地带着情欲，也带着小水珠。<br/>“怎么了？”终是放开了嘴中美味的草莓果冻，还是忍不住又嘬了一口，才去安抚小孩。<br/>“喘不过气了…你、你想我吗？还是只想…做那什么？”本想避重就轻的回答，但还是在老师的目光下没忍住问出来了。接着就是有些懊悔的沉默着。<br/>半响，还是没有听见回答就低下头掩饰不争气滴下的猫尿。<br/>“知道了”含着泪水开始解开自己的衬衣，束胸带显露出来了，对面一直沉默着盯着他动作的男人还是叹了口气将小孩再次抱入怀中。</p>
<p>“小战是怪老师没有联系你吗？”怀中的小孩吸了吸鼻子，没说话，显然默认。<br/>“那小战不可以主动吗？老师也很伤心，本来还期待着小战甜甜的问候”继续说着，捧着小孩的头让他看着自己。<br/>“小战也是老师的男朋友，老师希望小战可以主动联系我，老师也很怕，我的小战这么可爱…”还没说完，小孩就伸手去搂王一博的脖子，将头抵在男人胸膛上。<br/>“小战以后知道了…小战以为老师只是…只是想和小战做那个，才不敢发消息给老师的”小孩委委屈屈诉说着不安。<br/>“好好好，不怪小战，是老师的错，没和小战告白，说清楚。那老师现在问小战，小战愿意做老师的男朋友吗？嗯？”无奈的摸着小孩的头安抚着。<br/>“愿意…愿意的，小战真的超级喜欢老师”肖战抬起头认真的回应，眼泪倒是没少，更多了。王一博连忙去擦。<br/>“怎么了，宝宝，怎么还哭？”<br/>“小战痛…老师揉揉好不好？”抓着王一博的手附上被束胸带裹着的乳房，<br/>“好，老师把宝宝伺候舒服”把束胸带解下，白嫩的乳房就迫不及待的跳了两下，上面粉嫩的小红豆更是早就站立了起来，诱着王一博去品尝。</p>
<p>王一博双手握着乳房揉搓，看着红着脸哼哼叫的小孩调笑道“宝宝的奶子变大了，是老师揉大的吗？”<br/>肖战听了着衣冠楚楚的老师说下流话，脸更红了，却又忍不住点头回应“是…是的，老师，宝宝还要…嗯…用力点…嗯啊”王一博笑骂了一句“小淫娃”就将肖战推到在办公室沙发上，俯身压上去，一口含住肖战的可爱的奶头，又吸有咬的，手上的揉搓也没停。</p>
<p>听着肖战甜腻的哼叫声，感受着手中软嫩黏人的触感，王一博下半身的肿胀感越发有存在感，本来在课上看着小孩微红的脸和带着欲望的水汪汪的眼神就勃起的肉棒，在刚才安慰小孩时被迫压了下去，本想等小孩爽一波再说的，现在被这又纯又欲小淫娃勾的不行。他起身停下了动作，在小孩欲望上头又带点不满的眼神下故作可怜地说“宝宝，你看看老师的肉棒，他听着你叫就忍不住了，宝宝也照顾照顾他好不好？”抓过肖战白嫩纤长的小手放在裤裆出，引着他摸了几下，肖战感受着手下炙热的触感，低下头不敢看，脸红的能滴血了。</p>
<p>王一博看着小孩的窘迫，继续诱导“宝宝帮老师把它放出来好不好，它好难受。”<br/>肖战低着头，听了这话还是半抬头，哆哆嗦嗦的将拉链拉下，在用手将老师的内裤拉下，那个紫红的巨物就迫不及待的弹到了肖战面前，上面还带着几滴透明的液体，淫荡的吓了小孩一跳，不知所措的红着眼看着王一博，羞涩又带着点期待“老师…怎么办”<br/>王一博拉着他的手放在自己的巨物上开始试着上下撸动，感受着小孩的手“老师知道一个方法，又能让宝宝的奶子舒服，又能让老师的肉棒舒服，宝宝愿意学吗？”带着引诱的试探，肖战听着，眼睛亮了“宝宝学，老师教我，宝宝想要老师舒服”，肖战仰着头说话的可爱模样只在王一博心里激出一点可怜的负罪感就被下半身的急迫感给挤走了。<br/>“宝宝，就是这样，把老师的肉棒放在宝宝的两只大奶子中间，宝宝再捧着大奶子给老师的肉棒按摩下”边说边引着肖战开始动，肉棒进入肖战乳房缝隙的时候，王一博爽了骂了句脏话，无敌柔软的奶子加上前泪腺液的润滑还有肖战生涩又风骚的动作，让王一博疯狂，肉棒也被刺激的抖动着喷出透明的液体。</p>
<p>肖战低着头按照老师说的认真地握着奶子上下按摩肉棒，方才肉棒滑进奶子中间时，肖战抑制不住地也叫了一声，陌生的触感，莫名感到羞耻，但是又好刺激好舒服。<br/>【好热…老师的肉棒好大，好热，在我的奶子中间滑动着，小战好喜欢】肖战心里想着，害羞的没有说出来。<br/>眼前吐着透明液体的大肉棒，好像一直在引诱着肖战再做点什么。<br/>【老师的肉棒吐水了，老师是不是很舒服，小战也好舒服，小战好像尝一尝…】<br/>肖战在情欲的催动下张口含住了龟头，无师自通的舔舐、吸吮，收起牙齿，用舌头不断摩擦精孔和龟头下面的冠状沟。小孩突如其来的举动让男人更加激动，终于还是被小孩弄得丢了老司机的脸皮开始重重的呻吟。<br/>“宝宝、宝宝，你好棒…嘶…小骚货，谁教你的…啊嘶…好爽，宝宝，继续…”</p>
<p>听着老师也难耐的闷叫出声，肖战更加兴奋了，更加卖力的摆动腰肢，舔弄肉棒，被肉棒充盈的嘴里还要含含糊糊的回应：“嗯…好的…嗯啊，宝宝知道了…好大…嗯…老师的棒棒好大…嗯啊…喜欢”</p>
<p>几分钟后，肉棒在嘴里抖得更厉害了，王一博忍不住按着肖战的头让他含的更深，他也开始挺动着腰，让肉棒在肖战的大奶子中间和嘴里更加用力的摩擦，这让肖战一时有些接受不了，但也还是努力捧着自己的双乳，收起牙齿，长大嘴巴，让肉棒进入的更深。<br/>“啊…啊，宝宝…好爽…嘶…好棒”<br/>“宝宝，老师快要射了，宝宝夹紧了”<br/>“嘶…宝宝真棒，老师射在宝宝脸上好不好…宝宝”<br/>男人最后的力气让肖战无法反抗，肉棒摩擦着奶子和嘴巴都很用力，肖战的眼泪都出来了，但是不知道是爽的还是痛的。王一博的另一只手又去掐着肖战的奶头，又掐又扯，扯出来又松手让它弹回去。<br/>“呜呜呜…嗯啊…”肖战又委屈又爽的叫着，手上还是继续动着，嘴里也不停地配合着吸吮吞咽。<br/>“啊额…啊，宝宝…嗯…我要射了”肖战闭着眼睛，仰着眼泪口水还有其他液体糊着的小脸等待着像个虔诚的信徒，王一博猛地抽出湿漉漉滚烫的肉棒，扯着肖战的奶子，对着小脸射出一大股乳白色的精液。精液很多，肖战还没闭上的小嘴，就不可避免的被射中了，除此之外，布满粘液和口水的奶子上也没有幸免，还有沙发上，墙壁上。</p>
<p>王一博看着坐在一片淫乱景象中的闭上嘴巴像是在品尝自己的精液的肖战，没办法，快速整理好衣服，用外套包裹着自己的小孩，趁着教学楼每人，走进夜色中，驱车离开。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>